Batwing
by Anti-Cosmo1
Summary: A brief story of Vladimir Narcisuss Darkwing.
1. Chapter 1 Vlad

Flying through the night air, where the moon casts a luminous glow on Vlad's fur, Vlad flies to a Human Barn near his colony's roosting place. He swoops down and lands on the back of a horse. He quietly sliced through the hide with his teeth only big enough to get two teaspoons of blood. He began lapping the blood with his tongue, scooping up the blood and swallowing it. Vlad knows that the saliva prevents the horses' blood from clotting. He continued to lap when a pebble fell on his head.

"Hey!" Vlad looked to see another Darkwing flapping above him and laughing. "What's your problem, Arem?" Vlad demanded.

"I must've dropped it by accident." Arem continued to laugh.

"You have a sick sense of humor." Vlad snapped as he rubbed his head. "You could've killed me!"

"You're lucky I didn't, runt."

"Why bother me out of everyone else?"

"Because I know you won't fight back." Arem grinned mockingly.

Vlad grumbled as he turned back and tried to lap more of the blood and not pay attention. Every time he tries, Arem drops something else on him. "CUT IT OUT!" Vlad's rage began to bubble and boil.

"What are you going to do?" Arem threatened.

Vlad bared his teeth and hissed.

"Ohhh, I'm scared." Arem shook his wings sarcastically.

"You will be once I deal with you!"

"Try me, Runtwing!"

"Go away, Arem!" Another Darkwing called from the barn door. Alice swooped beside Vlad. "Don't you think that this colony needs a bully?... Be gone."

Arem grunted and turned back to Vlad. "You better watch your mouth." Arem then flew off.

Vlad muttered under his breath. "Jerk.."

"Don't you start." Alice turned to Vlad.


	2. Chapter 2 So it begins

"Sorry…" Vlad folded his ears.

"Why must you two go at each other like wolves?" Alice's tone began to rise. "You two practically fight for almost every little thing don't you?"

"Not everything." Vlad corrected.

"I don't care!" Alice raged. "The fights you two have are absolutely stupid."

Vlad waited for Alice to cool down.

"Promise me you won't do this again?" Alice glared at Vlad's eyes.

"I don't know about a promise because he—…"

"VLAD!"

"Okay! I promise."

Alice was starting to cool down. "Good. Now, for a different subject." Alice began. "Did you ask your mother about the migration we might have?"

"Why go at such a far area when we can hibernate at Stone Haven?" Vlad asked. "I find it pointless."

"Most bats would agree with you, but that's just the way things are. We can't change that." Alice chuckled. "And if we did, imagine what else we can change."

Vlad remembered his mother telling him about the Great War of the Birds and the Beasts, how bats didn't take sides and were banished to the night for all eternity, Vlad grunted. "Is it possible to change the laws?"

Alice looked at Vlad puzzled. "What?"

"Is it possible to change the laws that bats can be able to fly in daylight?"

"Haven't you heard about Nocturna's Promise? We will get the Sun back, don't worry. Nocturna has everything under control… I think." Alice scratched her head.

Vlad and Alice have been good friends since they were newborns. All the other newborns were attracted to her beauty, and she hates that. Vlad is respectful towards Alice and treats her like a friend. That's why Alice hangs around with him than anybody else.

"Wanna go down to the cemetery?" Alice suggested.

"What are we going to do there?"

"I'm not finished" Alice continued with a scary tone. "Or to the Haunted Manor…"

Vlad gulped. "Haunted?"

She nods. "Humans don't ever go near that manor on the north-east corner of the town because they believe it's…" Alice made that creepy voice again. "Haunted…."

Vlad lowered his ears.

"So, are you coming to the manor?"

Vlad shook like he was dropped in snow. "Why go there? What's so interesting?"

Alice smiled triumphantly. "Why are you shaking, Are you scared?"

Vlad controlled the shaking. "I'm not scared… I'm just cold."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Right… So, are you coming?"

Vlad nodded nervously. "Yes, I'm coming."

"Good, let's go." She unfurled her wings and took flight.

Vlad followed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Tale of Halloween

"Why do Humans call the building a manor?" Vlad asked as he and Alice were flying through a Human town close by to their roost as well.

Alice shrugged. "I think they give it a fancy name because families of Humans are rich or something."

Vlad grunted. "Well, why do they think it's haunted?"

"Because a Human was obsessed with a celebration they call 'Halloween' that he built machines and props to make the place spooky."

"How do you know this?"

"Your mother told me." Alice smiled.

Vlad's mother, Aurora is chief elder of the Darkwing colony. He didn't know much about his father, Narcissus, except that he was the strongest Darkwing in their colony.

"She also told me that the Human died on Halloween night from a heart attack at such an old age."

"How old was he?" He turned to Alice.

"Believe it or not, he was one hundred and six."

"Wow." Vlad was amazed that such an old Human still had some Halloween spirit in him.

"I think your mother also told me that when children are dressed up in costumes, you will know that the Darkwings can fly out on Halloween."

"Why do they dress in costumes?"

"Something about warding off evil spirits." She shrugged.

"Do you think that the manor has evil spirits?"

"I wonder if theirs any spirits at all." Alice was intrigued.

"It's almost daylight, we should head back." Vlad warned Alice.

"Don't be naïve, we're almost there, and the Sun doesn't come up after six hours."

Vlad laughed nervously. "Right, what was I thinking?"

"Nonsense" She told him.


	4. Chapter 4 Haunted House

They reached to a broken window on a top left corner of the mansion, and flew in. the inside was coated in dust and the corners were stringed in cobweb. The closet door was fully opened, and the inside had three, dusty hangers. The door looked like it was falling off its hinges, and there was another door beyond the room. There were voices coming from the hallway, so Vlad and Alice flew out of the room and into the Hallway. There was a series of doors on each side of the walls, doors on top of other doors, doors on the ceiling, doors on the floor, and doors nailed to doors.

"This guy probably loves to confuse others." Vlad stated.

Alice flew to a door on the floor, placed her ear on it and knocked. "This is a fake door."

Vlad sighed in relief. "What about the ceiling?"

There were two doors on the ceiling, the handle bars were shining from the light in the room where they left.

Alice tried the big door and knocked it. "This door is also fake."

Vlad tried the small door and opened it. "This one isn't right?"

She looked from under him and flew inside. She beamed her echolocation on different objects. "This seems real to me."

"Well, this is webbier then ever." Vlad commented nervously.

"I know, look at all of these webs." Alice took a close look at the pale webs in amazement.

The room was very long in distance, the windows are boarded shut, and the room was very dark. There is light coming from the holes on the ceiling. There were many Halloween props and ventriloquist dummies all over the place. The furniture was cloaked under white sheets covered in dust and webs, there were skeleton props hanging from the ceiling on tiny hooks, and the plastic pumpkins had eerie grins and smirks on their faceless shells, there was a large, black, dusty cauldron that stood on four tiny, metallic feet.

"Wow" Alice stared at the room, astonished. "Look at all of these things. "They're so amazing, the skeletons, the pumpkins, that large pot…"

"Yeah, really overwhelming… Can we go now?" Vlad panicked.

"No way, let's look in some more rooms." She suggested.

"And look at some more scary stuff that creepy, old Human left behind?"

"Yeah" She was really impressed with the work this Human makes. "This house is like the spirit of Halloween."

"Yeah. Old, dark, and extremely creepy."

"Come on, let's look downstairs." Alice flew down the attic door and flew to the stairs.

Vlad followed.


	5. Chapter 5 Horrors in the Kitchen

They both arrived in the biggest area in the house… The hallway on the main floor. The hallway was big, and dangling on strings were plastic bats, plastic ghosts and big skeletons. In the center, there was a chandelier. Big, dazzling, and greatly a beautiful site to behold. The stairs were cracked and looked like someone took a sledgehammer to them. The railways looked busted too. Vlad and Alice cast their echolocation at the chandelier, and surprisingly enough, the echo blasted everywhere, they took a look in the room with only one echo.

"Wow" Vlad began. "This is extremely amazing. We can look at a room with one echo."

"Yea…" Alice sighed in admiraration. "I love this place."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's take a look in the kitchen." She suggested.

They both fluttered towards two doors and round, small windows on them. When they opened the door, there was a table extending 200 wingbeats away. There laid many teapots and teacups, caped in cobweb, shiny utensils laid in an organized formation, and another chandelier hung from above. On the walls were portraits of the owner of the house, his mate, and three children. There were another set of doors on the left side of the room.

"There must be the kitchen." Alice pointed with her wingtip.

They both flew off and entered the kitchen; it looked like something in horror movies. There laid a headless human in a tuxedo lying on the kitchen table, and its hand was wrapped around a cleaver. The two bats approached the body with caution, and they screamed when the body rose and laughed maniacally.


	6. Chapter 6 The Bat behind the Ghost

They both rushed behind a steel, blood-coated teakettle on a stove as they watched the headless Human rise from the kitchen counter.

"Is it a g-ghost?" Vlad asked.

"If it isn't, then it could be a prop." Alice thought hopefully.

They watched as the headless Human laid back down.

"Did he hear us?" Vlad took two steps away from the teakettle.

"Probably not" She replied.

Vlad and Alice flew their way near the Headless Human and took a good look at it.

"This thing looks real…" Vlad poked it with his wingtip. "It even _feels_ real."

Alice walked over to the other side and saw the cleaver in its hands, Alice flicked the cleaver. "This thing feels plastic…"

"What thing?"

"Its weapon, it's completely plastic."

"Really?" Vlad flew over to Alice who was still flicking the cleaver.

"Yeah… This thing isn't real… That means, this Human isn't real.

Vlad sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Nocturna."

Alice laughed. "It's only a prop."

The two laughed for a while when a strange noise cuts in the way.

The looked over at the kitchen door, which has bashed open, and saw another Headless Human, holding a real cleaver, dripping in _real_ blood.

The two laughed nervously. "That's another prop, right?" Vlad asked.

"It better be…" Alice stopped her laughing short.

"_Prop! How DARE you call me that!_" The Headless Human boomed.

The two fly to a teapot in a shelf, where Alice hides behind it and Vlad hides inside it.

"_I am the spirit of Zachiraiah Kull! Fear me, as you will FOREVER!!_" Zachariah's voice sounded like an evil ghost.

Vlad raised his arm from the spout of the teapot. "May I ask a question?"

Zachariah's ghost folded his arms and tapped his foot. "_You may ask._"

Vlad pulled his arm in and poked his head out. "Why did you make this place so scary?"

"_I never wanted visitors... I always wanted to be alone. But every time a Human or some living creature gets in here, I never sleep._"

"That's all?" Alice poked her head from behind the teapot. "Company are good to have around."

"_Says you._"

"Look, I don't know why you don't want company, but"

"_SILENCE!!_" The ghost roared. "_I HAVE reasons for not having company, teenaged hooligans have come here long ago... They threw eggs at my house, so I tried to deal with it. I warned them that if they ever get here again, I'd call the police. That didn't work. They came once again and this time, they had guns, and shot me._"

Vlad stroked his chin and looked at the ghost accusingly. Vlad flew to the ghost and searched around, and saw a black bat that looked like he was meditating.

Vlad cast a wave of sound and saw that the bat was using echoprojection. He flew near the bat and nudged him.

"Uh-oh…" the bat lost his cover.

"Very interesting, technique. Using a ghost to try and scare us off, I'm impressed. But, I'm still curious as of why you tried to scare us away."

"Well, I and my colony owned this place for centuries. And we didn't want other bats here, because we were afraid of what they're appetites are. Some eat insects, like us, others drink blood, and some also eat meat. It's hard for us to tell which bat is which."


End file.
